


Her Sweet Kiss

by CaptainDeryn



Category: The Lord of the Rings Online
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Implied Sexual Content, Light Smut, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDeryn/pseuds/CaptainDeryn
Summary: Wulfwryn is sent to Rivendell after the loss of Amdir, haunted by the ghost of the man she couldn't save and the love she left unvoiced.Raenor is haunted by the ghosts of Edhelion, seeking refuge in his adolescent home after exhausting his leads on Skorgrim.Its an unintentional meeting really, two lost souls crossing paths underneath the moonlight. But the spark between them is undeniable and there are worst ways to make the ghosts leave, even if just for a few hours.
Relationships: Female Human/Male Elf
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Her Sweet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is new territory for me, please be nice lol. 
> 
> And of course, this is the result of comments from Moments In Time asking about the first meeting fic between Wulfwryn and Raenor ;) you guys know who you are *blows kiss*

Wandering the pathways of Rivendell became a past time in the long nights since she’d ridden into the Last Homely House. There was something far more soothing about walking the cobblestones beneath the moonlight and the soft glow that seemed to emanate from the structures themselves, the waterfall rushing behind her, than it ever would be to lay with her own thoughts in the darkness. 

Often this late many of the elves had retreated back into their rooms, if not to sleep than at least to take respite from the day. She was used to the quiet and when she found it disrupted by sweet strains of music and an even sweeter voice, Wulfwryn found herself drawn towards it. Up a small hill, withdrawn from the other structures, underneath a gazebo of metal twined like vines.

Underneath the pale light of a moon, lit softly by the gold of a hanging lantern, an elf lounged in a chair, feet propped on the seat of a second. His head was tilted back, eyes closed as he plucked away at intricately carved lute with fine boned hands. 

Everything about him was fair and fine; from the chestnut hair that cascaded down across the back of the chair, plaited with cuffs of gold and shining jewel, to the loose tunic he wore in soft elven silk. But his voice, it enchanted her, drew her to lean against the outermost edge of the gazebo, though it felt almost like she was intruding upon something that she should not be. He sang in his own tongue--one she did not know well enough to begin to understand. 

“ _Trime ana hir, A mel at i yanta, Nuin a vindya isil_ ,” 

His fingers faltered, hitting the wrong string and he grimaced, eyes cracking open as he lifted his head. Wulfwryn startled, frozen as he caught sight of her, his eyes blinking wide. 

“Your music is beautiful,” she offered with a smile, pushing down the uncomfortable surge of nerves that flipped her stomach. Why? He hardly seemed like he was going to surge up and attack her for impeding on his gazebo.

The elven man sat up, the burnt red of his tunic and overcoat shifting back around him like water flowing back on its path. He rested his lute across his knees, tilting his head at her, “Thank you, I suppose.” When he laughed, soft as it was, it was bright as a ray of sunlight, “Usually when I play for an audience I try a little harder.”

“Do you perform often?” Wulfwryn cocked her hip against the pillar, leaning her shoulder against the cold stone. If he was willing to talk to her then she wouldn’t turn him away.

He was quick to shake her head, quick enough that she didn’t believe him at first. “Not really, not anymore. I write and I play for myself most often.” 

“Oh.” Saying anything more felt like it would break the moment. Like she would scare him away and the only company she had had for a long time that hadn’t stayed with her out of pity would slide from her fingers. “You should--it’s beautiful.” 

His mouth quirked up and she felt her heart flip. Stars above she shouldn’t be wanting to kiss those smiling lips. “You’ve said that.” 

“Have I?” she laughed, shaking her head. “Forgive me, I’m a little distracted.” 

His brows crept up. “Distracted?” If she wasn’t mistaken, his eyes flitted over her. “How so?” 

Waltzing forward, Wulfwryn braced her knee on the lounge he sat on. “I think you know.” 

Tilted his chin up, amusement flashed through his eyes. “You aren’t going to answer?” 

Chuckling lowly, Wulfwryn rolled her eyes. “Stupid questions get stupid answers.” 

“Oh stupid now, is it?” Raenor caught at her wrist, giving a light tug. She let herself stumble towards him, bracing her hands against the back of the lounge. His laugh was low in kind, his eyes not shy about the way they darted across her face. “Can I further be a distraction?” 

_Oh_. How refreshing it was to find someone with a mind on the same track as hers. “I wouldn’t say no.” she purred, tilting her head so their lips barely brushed. “Do you have a name?” she murmured, eyes half lidded. 

“Raenor.” His own name sounded so musical falling from his lips. Lilting and light like notes from his lyre. She wanted to know what her own would sound like drawn from him. What it would sound like falling like a desperate plea or a reverent calling. 

His lips lifted in a slight smile against hers, as if he knew some of the thought going through her mind. “And yours?” 

“Wulfwryn. You can learn it well tonight, if you’d like.” 

A slow heating fire sparked in his eyes and Wulfwryn grinned, sliding her hands up his neck in order to cup his jaw. 

She traced her finger over along it and he tilted his head into her touch. 

Oh how she desperately wanted the release that a night would give her. The way her mind would cease to think anything more than overwhelming pleasure and want. How the memories that haunted her would be swept away in that tide. 

If only just for a night. 

She could see the same desire in him. They both had things they wanted to lose, if just until morning came. 

This close she could see that the stormy grey of his eyes wasn’t truly grey, but some shifting color that drew her in the closer she studied, until he caught her lips with insistence and all observations she wanted to make were lost to the feel of his hands on her, the feel of his teeth grazing her lower lip. 

Nearly lost to the distraction of his mouth hot beneath her jaw, nipping at the tender skin there, she brushed her lips across the shell of his ear. And he froze. 

“Oh?” she hummed with interest, following the curve of his ear to its point, testing the lightest of kisses first, then the barest hint of her teeth. His hands tightening on her hips, thumbs digging into her skin, was all the answer she needed. 

His hands were insistent, pulling her down onto his lap. She laughed against his lips, bracing her hand against the back of the lounge behind him. 

“ _Mernyë lye_.” He murmured against her lips and Wulfwryn shivered. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she pulled his lips back to hers, just close enough to brush.

“I don’t know what that means, but keep murmuring pretty things to me and I’m yours.” 

“Good.” Raenor dragged a light touch across her neck, pulling back and looking at her from beneath half lidded eyes. They darted to either side of them, though they were entirely alone in the middle of the night. “Should we move somewhere else?” 

Sticking her lower lip out, a teasing note slipped further into Wulfwryn’s voice. “Aw, you aren’t a fan of the brash location?” 

\--

Somewhere between here and there Wulfwryn’s back was sinking into a plush mattress. The stained glass of the ceiling above her bent the moon’s silver rays bending all around them in splotches of color. Blue and purple painted across the lines of Raenor’s cheekbones, shining flecks in the grey of his eyes. 

Wulfwryn reached for him, fingers locking against his jaw and pulling him down into a kiss. His mouth was warm against hers and when he pulled her lower lip between his teeth, Wulfwryn gave a little gasp. Her body arched against his, her thighs tightening around his waist. 

He should not already be able to do _that._ It simply wasn’t fair. Wulfwryn nipped back, grinning against his lips when he surprised noise broke from him. His weight was half across her already, elbows braced on either side of her. 

“Too many clothes on.” she groused, dragging her hands over his shoulders to tug at the fabric. The velvet was soft beneath her nails. “That needs to change.” 

Raenor shifted back slightly, giving Wulfwryn free access to the clasp of his clothing. His brow rose, urging her on wordlessly. It was with a bold confidence that the clasp fell apart beneath her hand, and she tugged at the fine ties of his undertunic. 

The fabric slid easily from his shoulders as she dragged her hands over his bare skin, warm beneath her touch. Wulfwryn barely had time to admire the way his muscles moved beneath her hands as she dragged her nails over his skin, shucking his clothing as far off of him as she could manage, before Raenor was claiming her mouth again. 

For the heat simmering between them, his kiss was still incredibly gentle. Wanting, yes, but not enough force to be bruising. Wulfwryn hummed in pleasure at the heat the kiss built in her, shimmying beneath him. A small smirk quirked her lips as she felt his own arousal against her. 

“I would ask if you’re sure but...” she murmured, amusement lacing her voice. She trailed off in a soft gasp as Raenor’s teeth nipped at her lower lip again, pulling at it. 

“Whatever would give you that idea?” She could practically hear him rolling his eyes, though his voice went breathless when she shifted again--this time intentionally--against him. His eyes narrowed at her, the moonlight paling the flush she could feel spreading across his skin, as she grinned. 

Rolling her hips, looking at him from beneath her lashes as his chest hitched, she purred, “Just a hunch.” 

His hand was cool against her skin as he slid it beneath her shirt, cupping her breast beneath curious fingers as his mouth came close to her ear. Breath hot across her jaw, he whispered, 

“Then do something about it.” 

His teeth caught the sensitive skin beneath her ear and it was all the invitation Wulfwryn needed. 

Quirking a brow, she locked her thighs around Raenor’s torso, she rocked her weight and flipped their positions. 

If Raenor was surprised, it flashed across his face only for a moment. Hair spread across the pillow, he looked downright satisfied. His hands wandered beneath her shirt again, sliding up her sides and sending shivers through her. 

“So...?” 

Wulfwryn leaned down to kiss him, trailing kisses down his jaw and neck. Then further down--across his collarbones, down his chest. Following the line of his body. Beneath her mouth he shivered, breath catching. 

“I’m doing something about it, what does it look like?” 


End file.
